Siempre nos quedará Budapest
by Esteicy
Summary: No eran almas gemelas, eso les dolió mucho, pero se amaron intensamente y eso es lo que importa. Hoy son amigos, confidentes y hermanos...y a veces, sin que nadie lo sepa, Natasha lo mira y piensa "Siempre nos quedará Budapest".
**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es de Marvel y Disney._

 **Bueno gente, aquí vengo con un fic que debo desde hace mucho, es la respuesta a un desafío en las oficinas de Hydra del foro la Torre Stark, planteado por mi querida Luna Asami.**

 **Consistía en escribir un Clintasha basado en la canción Cool, de Gwen Stefani…no tengo idea de por qué acepté si no me gusta el Clintasha, pero bueno, hice lo mejor que pude xD Creo que el resultado está…bien :3**

 **Advertencia, menciones de Claura y BruTasha(?**

 **Sin más, a leer mis lectores de azúcar nwn**

Natasha es una mujer con muy buena memoria, hay recuerdos en su pasado a los que prefiere darles la espalda, olvidar que alguna vez pasaron, pero hay otros que…si bien no son del todo felices…la hacen sonreír.

Fue hace muchos años, ella y Clint eran jóvenes y juraban que ya lo sabían todo del mundo, Fury decidió darles unas vacaciones, dejar que se perdieran en algún lugar del planeta mientras otros agentes se encargaban de repartir palizas. Natasha estaba todavía embriagada por este nuevo sabor a libertad y Barton era feliz de acompañarla, decidieron ir a Budapest, un lugar hermoso, exótico y elegante, perfecto para ellos. Se alojaron en un bello hotel con vista al río, el cuarto en el que se hospedaron era precioso y clásico, según Nat era su "pedazo de paraíso".

No es necesario explicar cómo pasó, esos son detalles irrelevantes, lo importante es que la primer noche se encontraron besándose en la cama de la habitación, saboreando en sus bocas la esencia del vino que abandonaron en la sala, entregándose a una pasión que nunca antes habían experimentado. Fue la primera vez que la pelirroja hizo el amor, la primera vez que luego del sexo sonrió con genuina alegría, la primera vez que fue besada sin que tuviera que pedirlo.

Esa noche fue el inicio de todo, las vacaciones se transformaron en un mundo aparte, pasaron los días en largos paseos por las orillas del río tomados de la mano, recorridos en bicicleta por las hermosas calles de esa ciudad museo, cenas a luz de la luna y las velas en su balcón, bailes sin música en medio del vestíbulo, cuando no había nadie y podían pensar que eran las únicas vivas en ese mundo, promesas dichas en diferentes idiomas bajo las sábanas blancas de la cama, baños calientes con juegos que siempre terminaban en besos apasionados, y diálogos románticos bajo las luces de una ciudad paradisiaca. En fin…vivieron todo aquello que Natasha pensó que nunca tendría, y que en esos momentos parecía tan mágico, como un sueño.

Pero de todos los sueños debes despertar, y ella despertó esa mañana que parecía como cualquier otra. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose abrazada por el cuerpo masculino de Clint, una sonrisa perezosa surcó sus labios y un saludo fue musitado con simpleza. Esa tarde les tocó dar un paseo tomados de la mano y charlando sobre cualquier cosa, sobre colores favoritos y telas para trajes, todo simple, pero algo lo rompió…una niña que lloraba en medio de la calle. Barton ayudó a la pequeña que había perdido a su padres, la ayudó a volver con sus preocupados progenitores, y fue cuando salió el tema… _quiero una familia, quiero hijos_ …comentarios tan aparentemente inocentes, pero tan tóxicos.

La espía no podía darle eso que él tanto quería…esa idea la desgarró por dentro, porque el brillo en los ojos de Clint evidenciaba que era una cosa que jamás dejaría ir. Pero ella no podía dárselo, su cuerpo estaba…estropeado...la pelirroja bien lo sabía, pero él no, decírselo fue difícil, fueron minutos interminables de silencios incomodos y lágrimas que no podían ser derramadas frente al otro.

Lo habían entendido, su relación se había escondido en una burbuja todo ese tiempo, pero ya no podían mentirse más, no eran almas gemelas, no eran el uno para el otro…cierto es que se amaban con mucha fuerza, pero cuando empezaron a hablar del futuro se dieron cuenta de que ese amor no podría llegar al lugar que ellos lo encaminaban, las prioridades eran extremo distintas.

Fue triste, ninguno de los dos lo niega, les dolió saber que su romance nacía y moría en Budapest, en ese hotel frente al río, en esa ciudad llena de luces, pero así tenía que ser, y como buenos agentes lo aceptaron.

Se toparon de frente con la fecha de regreso, antes no pensaron en cómo sería regresar, pero ahora si lo sabían y bastante bien, pactaron con sangre que su historia quedaría allí, jamás volverían a hablar sobre eso y nadie excepto ellos iba a saberlo nunca, su amor iba a ser un episodio que nunca pasó, un sueño del que despertaron para darse cuenta de que siempre fueron amigos.

La última noche se entregaron por última vez, pero no como la primera ni como todas la anteriores, esta fue lenta, yendo con calma, conociéndose en cada caricia, grabando en sus mentes ese cuerpo que nunca más volverían a poseer, se volvieron uno como si el mañana no fuera a existir, y al terminar se besaron las frentes y se desearon buenas noches con el cariño de unos hermanos.

Al regresar todo fue tal como acordaron, nada de recordar, nada de hablar ni de explicar, su relación se mantuvo como antes del viaje, grandes amigos, no existió un antes y un después de Budapest…mejor así.

Con el paso de los años su relación de fraternidad sólo se afianzó, y un bello día de enero Clint conoció a Laura, una encantadora mujer con la que acabó comprometiéndose. La pelirroja se sintió verdaderamente feliz por su buen amigo, porque en esa castaña encontró todo lo que no habría podido construir con la pelirroja, un hogar estable, una familia numerosa, un lugar al cual poder regresar.

La espía aprendió a aceptar su destino, quizás el arquero no fuera el indicado, pero su amor fue hermoso y ambos lo saben. Ahora su corazón está volviendo a latir por un científico de ojos dulces, y quizás esta vez todo sea diferente…ella espera que sí.

Pero a pesar de todo recordar ese verano que compartió con Clint la hace muy feliz, y a veces se le queda mirando con disimulo antes de esbozar una sonrisa y pensar con ternura "Siempre nos quedará Budapest".

 **Luna, no tengo perdón por haber demorado tanto, pero es que la pareja no era lo mío, tu sabes bien que mi corazón pertenece al BruTasha (razón por la cual lo mencioné levemente al final xD no me resistí).**

 **En fin, a pesar de todo me gustó escribirlo, fue una buena canción, muchas gracias por dármela Luna, alimentó bien la creatividad una vez que me animé a cumplir con el reto xD**

 **Dato curioso, la frase final "Siempre nos quedará Budapest" es una adaptación de la frase de Casablanca "Siempre tendremos París", me pareció genial para este caso, y elegí Budapest porque es algo muy ellos.**

 **Si les gustó pueden dejar un review, así sentiré que esto no sonaba bien solamente en mi cabeza xD**


End file.
